Image collections reflect important elements by the collection creator. For example, a user's personal image collection may be collected over an extended period of time and may reflect important elements in a person's life, such as important people. Many people may have image collections that include a wide range of images, from snapshots taken on a mobile telephone to composed images taken with a digital camera while on vacation, for example.